pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Kit Wright
|birth_place = Crockham Hill |death_date = |death_place = |death_cause = |resting_place = |resting_place_coordinates = |residence = |nationality = British |ethnicity = English |citizenship = British |other_names = |known_for = poet and children's author |education = |alma_mater = Oxford University |employer = |occupation = |home_town = London |title = |salary = |networth = |height = |weight = |term = |predecessor = |successor = |party = |boards = |religion = |spouse = |partner = |children = |parents = |relations = |callsign = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Kit Wright (born 17 June 1944) is an English poet. Life Wright, was born in Crockham Hill, Kent. Educated on a scholarship at the University of Oxford, he moved to Canada to work as a lecturer. In 1970 he returned to London to work as an Education Officer for the Poetry Society until 1975. From 1977 to 1979 he was Fellow Commoner in Creative Art at Cambridge University. He subsequently returned to London and works full-time as a writer. He contributes monthly to The Oldie magazine. He is the author of more than 25 books, for both adults and children, Recognition Wright is the winner of awards including an Arts Council Writers' Award, the Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize, the Hawthornden Prize, the Alice Hunt Bartlett Prize and (jointly) the Heinemann Award. Awards *1977: Alice Hunt Bartlett Prize (awarded for The Bear Looked Over the Mountain) *1978: Geoffrey Faber Memorial Prize (awarded for The Bear Looked Over the Mountain) *1985: Arts Council Writers' Award *1990: Heinemann Award (awarded for Short Afternoons) *1991: Hawthornden Prize (awarded for Short Afternoons) *1995: Cholmondeley Award *1999: King's Lynn Award for Merit in Poetry *2009: Honorary Fellowship at the English Association Publications Poetry *''Treble Poets'' (by Stephen Miller, Elizabeth Maslen, & Kit Wright). London: Chatto & Windus, 1974. *''From the Day Room''. Liverpool, UK: Windows Project, 1983. *''Bump-Starting the Hearse''. London: Hutchinson, 1983. *''Poems, 1974-1983''. London: Hutchinson, 1988. *''Short Afternoons''. London: Hutchinson, 1989. *''Penguin Modern Poets 1'' (by James Fenton, Blake Morrison, & Kit Wright). London & New York: Penguin, 1995. *''Hoping It Might Be So: Poems, 1974-2000''. Oxford, UK, & Portland, OR: Leviathan, 2000. *''Cat Among the Pigeons'', Viking Kestrel, 1987 *''Write Away'', Times Supplements, 2000 Juvenile *''The Bear Looked Over the Mountain''. London: Salamander, 1977. *''Rabbiting On, and other poems'' (illustrated by Posy Simmonds).London: Fontana, 1978. *''Arthur's Father'' (illustrated by Eileen Browne). London: Methuen, 1978. *''Arthur's Granny'' (illustrated by Eileen Browne). London: Methuen, 1978. *''Arthur's Sister'' (illustrated by Eileen Browne). London: Methuen, 1978. *''Arthur's Uncle'' (illustrated by Eileen Browne). London: Methuen, 1978. *''Hot Dog, and other poems'' (illustrated by Posy Simmonds). Harmondsworth, UK: Kestrel, 1981. *''Professor Potts Meets the Animals in Africa''. London: Watts, 1981. *''And Other Poems''. (illustrated by Posy Simmonds). Harmondsworth, UK: Puffin, 1982. *''Tigerella'' (illustrated by Peter Bailey). New York & London: Scholastic, 1993. *''Dolphinella'' (illustrated by Peter Bailey). London: Andre Deutsch, 1995. *''Poems for Nine-Year-Olds and Under'' (illustrated by Michael Foreman). Harmondsworth, UK: Viking Kestrel, 1984. *''Poems for Over Ten-Year-Olds'' (illustrated by Michael Foreman). Harmondsworth, UK: Viking Kestrel, 1984. *''One of Your Legs is Both the Same: A Poem''. London: Turret, 1987. *''Cat Among the Pigeons'' (illustrated by Posy Simmonds). London: Puffin, 1989. *''Great Snakes'' (illustrated by Posy Simmonds). London: Viking, 1994. *''Rumpelstiltskin'' (illustrated by Ted Dewan). London: Scholastic, 1998. *''The Magic Box: Poems for Children'' (illustrated by Peter Bailey). London: Macmillan, 2009. Edited *''*''Funnybunch: A new Puffin Book of funny verse'' (illustrated by Michael Foreman). Viking, 1993'' ** also published as The New Puffin Book of Funny Verse. London: Puffin, 1995. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Kit Wright, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Mar. 11, 2014. Audio / video *''Kit Wright: Reading from his own poems''. London: Poetry Archive, 2005. References External links ;Poems *"The Magic Box" ;Audio / video *Kit Wright (b. 1944) at The Poetry Archive *Kit Wright at the Children's Poetry Archive ;About *Kit Wright at the British Council Category:English poets Category:English children's writers Category:1944 births Category:Living people Category:Fellows of the Royal Society of Literature Category:People educated at Berkhamsted Collegiate School Category:Alumni of the University of Oxford Category:Cholmondeley Award winners